metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Arms: Glitch in the System
Metal Arms: Glitch in The System is the first, and so far only game in the Metal Arms franchise. It is a third-person action shooter developed by the now defunct Swingin' Ape Studios and published by Vivendi Universal and Sierra Entertainment on November 18, 2003 in North America for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. It was released on April 21, 2008 for Xbox 360 through Xbox Originals. Gameplay Gameplay is in a third-person perspective. Over seventeen weapons are accessible to the player, most of which can be upgraded through the use of upgrade kits strewn about in various locations in the Campaign. The game provides a multitude of standard-fare shooter weapons, such as the flamethrowers, machine guns, and grenades to push through levels with brute force. It also includes the Control Tether, which allows the player to directly control enemy forces and use their own firepower against them. The game contains four difficulty modes, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Nuts of Steel. Although level design is linear, there is more than one way to complete objectives. Multiplayer Up to four players can compete in multiplayer mode in the Xbox and Gamecube versions of the game, but this number is limited to two in the PlayStation 2 version. The PlayStation 2 version contains an exclusive map called Mac Mines. There are seven modes of play: * Bot Brawl - Comparable to Deathmatch. The first bot to gain a set number of kills wins. * Team Bot Brawl - Similar to Bot Brawl, except players are split up into teams and share scores. * Possession Melee - Players cannot directly attack other players, instead they must control or recruit other Bots to gain points. * King of The Hill - Players must gain control of a certain place in the level for a selected amount of time in order to win. * Moving Hill - Same as King of The Hill, but the control point moves. * Tag - Players must "tag" (kill) a player. The killed player then becomes "it." Whoever has been "it" the least after a time limit expires wins. * Reverse Tag - The objective is to become tagged by destroying an opponent and then staying that way for as long as possible. The game begins with four multiplayer levels unlocked, with the rest unlocked by finding set numbers of Secret or Speed Chips in the Campaign. Players can create custom-made game variants for use in multiplayer, which allows them to enable and disable certain modes and objects during gameplay. Controls Setting Metal Arms is set on a fictional planet known as Iron Star, which was built by an ancient race, known as the Morbots, out of scrap metal and space junk. The Morbots are rumored to inhabit Iron Star's core to the present day, where none of the surface dwellers dare venture, for fear of deactivation and destruction. As the life of Droids evolved, a renowned scientist known as Dr. Exavolt began experimenting with Droid technology, attempting to evolve Droid technology far beyond its current limits. One of his experiments ended in disaster, and inadvertently resulted in the tyrannical military mastermind known as General Corrosive. Corrosive began manufacturing a race of soldiers known as Milbots, or Mils for short, and enslaved the entire Droid race of Iron Star. Droids who rebelled against Corrosive were deactivated and recycled. Colonel Alloy, a former architect, established a hidden Droid settlement known as Droid Town, where he and the Droid Rebellion make their final stand against the Mils. Plot The story begins with Glitch, the protagonist, being found deactivated in a ruined city by Droid rebels. He is reactivated in Droid Town, the last stronghold for the rebellion, where it is discovered that Glitch's memory has been erased. As soon as he is brought up to date on the rebellion, Droid Town is attacked by Milbots who have stumbled across the town; Glitch aids in the defense of the city, then pursues one Mil that had gotten away, so he could not report the location of Droid Town to General Corrosive. When Glitch returns to Droid Town, he is told that a chip exists in Mil City that would allow the rebellion to shut down the Mils permanently. Glitch sneaks into Mil City and steals the chip, then delivers it to the rebels. He then returns to the city, because he learned that Dr. Exavolt is alive and being held prisoner in Mil City. Glitch finds Exavolt and brings him back to Droid Town. Once there, Exavolt calls the Mils, revealing that he is in control of the Mils and that he is the one seeking to enslave droidkind. Glitch helps in the evacuation of Droid Town, but is captured himself and sent to the Mil Colosseum. He escapes from the Colosseum by faking his own destruction. Glitch reestablishes contact with the rebellion. While almost everyone is safely in hiding, one of Glitch's friends, Zobby, was taken by Exavolt. Glitch finds Exavolt on a space shuttle ready to take off. Glitch attaches himself to the outside of the shuttle as it takes off. Finally, the shuttle docks with a space station in hiding behind a fake moon in orbit over Iron Star. As Glitch searches for Zobby, he also takes control of General Corrosive, and initiates the permanent shutdown of the Mils. Seeing that the station is lost, Exavolt begins a self-destruct countdown in the station. Glitch and Zobby escape in an escape pod and land back on Iron Star. Once back on the surface, Glitch is challenged one last time by General Corrosive, and Glitch defeats him. Glitch is received as a hero for destroying the Mils, while Exavolt, watching from his shuttle in orbit, vows revenge. Areas/Levels Droid Mines *1. Hero Training: Mil Mines *2. Do Ore Die: *3. Seal The Mines: Droid Town *4. Clean Up *32. Unwelcome Home Wastelands *5. Wasteland Thunder *6. They Live *7. Wasteland Journey *8. Mozer, Schmozer *9. The ZombieBot King *18. Wasteland Chase *37. Race to the Rocket *42. Final Battle Mil Comm Center *10. Into The Trenches *11. Infiltrate the Compound *12. Destroy Comm Arrays *13. Hold Your Ground Mil R & D Labs *14. What Research? *15. The Search for Krunk *16. F&!?ing Krunked *17. You Know The Drill Morbot Region *19. Morbot City *20. I, Predator Morbot Factory *21. The Reactor Core Morbot Reactor *22. Fire It Up Mil City Hub *23. The Hand Is Mightier *24, Find The Spy Factory *26. Access The Ruins *29. Secret Rendezvous Mil Spy Factory *25. Unhandled Exception Ruins of Iron Star *27. Seen Better Days *28. The Sniper's Lair Mil City Center *30. Bright Lights, Mil City *31. Get to the Tower Coloseum *33. 15 Minutes *34. Round Two *35. Last Bot Standing *36. Fall to Pieces Mil Space Station *38. One Small Step *39. Fully Operational *40. Bring It Down *41. General Corrosive Reception Metal Arms: Glitch in the System was given favorable reviews, with an average score of 82% on Metacritic, praising its humor and gameplay, but criticizing its high difficulty. Lack of marketing saw the title, despite good reception, fail to reach a wider audience and thus commercially underperform. Soundtrack The soundtrack to the game has been released digitally and is currently free to download from GameSpot.http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/metalarmsglitchinthesystem/download_6085260.html References Category:Video games